The tree stand which is subject of this application is an improvement of the tree stand of U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,740. While the structure of that patent functions very well, it had a drawback in common with all tree stands which are provided with a ring about the trunk at the level of the retaining screws, in that it required the trunk and limbs of the Christmas tree to be trimmed to a diameter which would pass through the ring from the bottom of the trunk to the top of the ring. This nearly always entailed the trimming of the large lower limbs of the tree and frequently required a reduction of the diameter of the trunk as well. Thus, a major object of this invention is to provide an easily assembled structure having sufficient physical strength and rigidity to safely hold Christmas trees, in which no ring is necessary to retain the inner end of the leg against outward movement as the tree trunk engaging screws are tightened against the tree trunk to secure the tree in an upright position. A further object is to assist in levelling the tree by causing limited leg movement as the trunk engaging screw is tightened.
Another object of this invention is to provide a Christmas tree holder of the above-noted type in which the tightening of the tree trunk engaging screws tends to lock the legs on the rim of the water bowl.
I am aware of the following prior patents which also lack a retaining ring:
U.s. pat. No. 1,923,794; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,437,494; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,026,075; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,693,918; PA1 Swedish Pat. No. 132,955.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein.